


Showers

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Han suggests some fun in the 'fresher. Of course, it's not his fault that things go wrong.





	Showers

Han tugs at Lando’s scarf…or tie…or whatever the ridiculous accessory around his neck is.

“C’mere.” Han says, his voice low.

“Why?” Lando asks, reluctant.

“Just…come _here_.” He emphasises the last word with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Lando sighs heavily, but Han can see he's trying to stop himself from smiling. 

They are within touching distance, one more tug from Han and their bodies will meet. But he doesn’t do anything, not yet, he likes this tension between them.

Han studies Lando, from the curve of his lips to his beautiful, expressive eyes that Han has always struggled to look away from.    

“Are we gonna stand here all night?”

“Maybe.” Han finds he likes teasing Lando. He likes it when Lando is having to guess what’s going to happen next.

Soon, Lando is bored with the game, and he licks his lips briefly before attempting to kiss Han. He is disappointed when Han swerves away.

“We got kinda dirty working on the ship’s engine….”

“Since when do you care about that?”

“Thought we might need a shower?”

“Oh….oh.” Lando smirks, suddenly realising exactly what Han is suggesting. “Together? Haven’t done that before….”

 

* * *

 

 

Han switched on the shower, leaning towards Lando for a kiss, as the hot water streamed over their bodies.

Lando pulled away, resting his head on the wall and closing his eyes, “This was a very good idea.”

“I do have them occasionally.”

Lando’s ‘fresher was filled with various bottles of all shapes and sizes and colours, the labels in different languages. Han grabbed the nearest one and squeezed a large amount in to his hand, the fresh, citrusy scent filled the shower.

“Han….” Lando had opened his eyes and was grimacing.

“What. What? Lemme guess…this is expensive.”

“Well, yes. Of course. But it also foams.”

Han was about to ask what was so bad about that because surely you want things to foam in the shower. But then he understood. It foamed. It foamed and frothed and lathered and within seconds there was fluffy, lemony foam everywhere. They were covered in foam and the foam didn’t seem to want to stop foaming.

“You’re only supposed to use a tiny amount.”

“Yeah. I got that. Kriff.” Han muttered as he tried to wipe some of the foam off himself.

"I take back what I said earlier about this being a good idea." Lando teased, as he flicked foam at Han.

"Hey!" Han muttered, annoyed, as the foam settled in a pile on his head and he shook himself in an attempt to dislodge it.

Lando threw more at him, covering his hair with the lather. "Calm down. The water will run it away soon." He moved forward, attempting to put his arms around Han's waist, which proved difficult because of all the slippery foam, eventually he managed to pull Han close. "Until then...."

Lando trailed off, leaning in for a kiss, which Han eagerly responded to.

Soon, the water dissolved the foam and it drained away. They didn't notice at first, too caught up in their embrace, but then the water ran cold and they reluctantly stopped.

Han ran his hand through his hair, "Thought it was never going to go. Smells nice though."

"Can't believe you used so much of it. You're buying me a new bottle."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I suppose there's one upside to this....it's probably the cleanest you've ever been."

"HEY!"

Lando darted out of the shower and grabbed a towel, laughing.

Han wanted to be offended but all he could think of was that soon they would be dry and then they could continue what they started.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
